


Doribull Drabbles

by geekyjez



Series: Romance Meme [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyjez/pseuds/geekyjez
Summary: A place for me to collect shorter fics featuring Dorian/Bull.





	1. A Little Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance meme prompt. Dorian/Bull - A Confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to tumblr on Feb 11, 2015.

The thought of reaching for the same piss-smelling concoction that Bull was chugging down started to sound appealing. Dorian should have taken that as the first hint that he had already had too much to drink. He grabbed it all the same, raising a toast to his unexpected drinking partner, choking back on the sudden liquid fire that tore a path straight through to his stomach. He sputtered, gasping, an uncontrolled cough forcing its way out of him. Bull laughed – a deep sound. Round and full and half-way to a roar. “Good stuff, innit? Really numbs the throat.”

“I suppose I could think of some applications in which that could be useful.” Dorian said, lifting an eyebrow. Bull’s eye narrowed slightly – a subtle intrigue, but little more, and he chuckled. The mage was surprised to find he was quite enjoying his time with Bull. When the evening had begun, there was a whole group of them joining together in their merrymaking. As the hours pressed on, their numbers inevitably dwindled until none but Bull remained. It was late enough now that the tavern was closed down for the night and due to Sera’s objections over their raucous behavior disrupting her attempts to sleep, the pair had decided to continue their pleasantries in the library. Dorian figured it was as good a place as any and far enough away from the various sleeping quarters that they wouldn’t be shooed away. If anyone was still awake in the rotunda it would be Solas, and in truth he delighted in the notion of irritating him with their disruption. That marvelous plan was foiled, however, as they found themselves alone, knocking back drinks among the stacks.  

“You know, you’re an ok guy,” Bull said, smirking as he brought the tankard up to his lips, leaning his shoulder against a bookcase. “For a Vint.”

“Such a soaring compliment, coming from a Qunari,” Dorian slurred, his back pressed to the wall, the stone feeling pleasantly cold on his exposed skin. “Though admittedly a fine specimen of one, if I may be so bold.”

“Ready for another?” Bull asked, offering to refill Dorian’s tankard.

The mage should have declined. He should have at least hesitated. But he thrust the cup forward and threw down the next gulp with the same abandon, perhaps deceiving himself that somehow this time it would be better.

It wasn’t.

“Maker’s balls,” he gasped, sputtering through a series of wet coughs. “Barely had a chance to swallow that time.”

“Amateur.”

“I assure you, Bull,” Dorian said, a slanted smirk shifting on his lips. “That is normally not a problem for me.”

Where Bull had merely made a minor gesture of recognition the first time, now he stilled, studying Dorian. “What are you getting at, mage?”

“Oh, I think you know precisely what I mean,” Dorian said. The alcohol was making him bold. “I’ve never told anyone this, but I’ve always found the Qunari rather… fascinating.”

“Is that so?”

Dorian hummed in agreement, practically purring, a half-lidded drunken grin on his face. “There are certain… _physiological_ aspects I have always been curious about.” He felt somewhat proud that his tongue could make it through that sentence successfully – another sign of his inebriation he probably should have taken note of. His eyes were not shy in emphasizing his meaning, drifting slowly lower on Bull’s form, lingering between his legs before meeting his gaze again. Bull approached, placing his hand on the wall over Dorian’s shoulder, his eye trained on him as he leaned forward.

“Care to find out first hand?”

There was a sudden flooding rush of heat, anticipation, curiosity. _Large hands. Thick fingers. Hard, sculpted muscle. Huge. Probably also accounting for the parts I can’t see._ There was some small part of him, some voice like a distant echo telling Dorian that he might want to reconsider, but it was easy enough to push that thought away. It had been a good long while since Dorian let himself have any fun.

“I’m game if you are,” he said, dragging his hands up along Bull’s shoulders. The Qunari smirked, suddenly grabbing his wrists, crushing them against the wall under his grip. At the same time he stepped forward, forcing a knee between his legs, pinning him against the flat stone. Not the reaction Dorian was expecting, to be sure. The gasp he let out was quite genuine. Bull leaned-in close, his face inches from his own, his voice dropping to a low rasp.

“You sure about that?”

Dorian smirked. “Most definitely.”


	2. Stay for the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance Meme - Dorian/Bull - a Nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to tumblr on Feb 11, 2015.

What they had wasn’t exactly cute or sweet. Those weren’t words Bull would use to describe it. But it didn’t need to be anything more than it already was – really, _really_ good sex. Unexpected, yes. But fun. Mutually beneficial. Definitely experimental. He’d never been with a mage before and that opened up certain avenues in the bedroom that were worth exploring. They liked each other well enough- far better than one would expect for a Qunari and a Vint. Dorian was a sweet guy, once you got under that façade he so fiercely clung to. Bull had seen through it right away- saw that the swagger and bravado were a performance, the trappings of an egotist to compensate for certain insecurities.

Not that _that_ had anything to do with getting him in the bedroom.

Tonight, Dorian had been eager. They both had. The day had been filled with side-long glances, silent agreements shared between them so they both knew what to anticipate when it came time to retire for the evening. After they’d finished ( _a few times_ ), Bull wanted nothing more than to lay back and bask in the wave of relief that always followed a good fuck. On their previous nights together, this would be the time that Dorian got dressed, said a few cheeky words about their strange affair, and left. But tonight, he seemed just as exhausted as Bull was.

When Dorian fell still, his breaths deep and slow, Bull considered waking him. Then again, he wasn’t about to kick the man out of his bed. The mage probably needed his rest after the kind of performance he just gave. Bull smiled to himself, letting his mind linger on that thought as he let himself sink into the afterglow.

***

Dorian was unfamiliar with the sensation of waking to the press of warm skin on his cheek. The kind of affairs he was used to back home did not normally end with cuddling and sharing a bed long enough to wake the next morning in it. He had intended to keep it that way with Bull, yet here he was, curled up on the Qunari’s side, his head resting across his broad chest, his arm slung across his middle. Bull hugged him loosely to his side, his wide hand cupping a firm hold on his ass.

_Figures._

Even when relaxed in sleep, Bull’s body felt as if it were made of stone- hard muscle wrapped in a thin layer of calloused skin. Yet it was not an unpleasant feeling. Warm. Secure. Tender, in the strangest of ways. He had not expected tenderness to be something that would ever be used to describe something between the two of them, yet it suited this moment.

Dorian contemplated leaving. The sun was already up. He had stayed longer than he had intended. Yet he laid his head down again, shifting his grip on the Qunari who grunted softly in his sleep.

Dorian closed his eyes again, letting himself drift back to sleep as he studied the feeling of waking up being held.


End file.
